Through The Fire
by Paperchronicles
Summary: There are two sides to every story. One of a fallen king desperate to reclaim his homeland, another of a young half-orc/half-elven woman trying to find her way in a world that despises and shuns her. Their destinies collide in a fevered attempt to rid the world of Smaug. "If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together." M-Rating Later Chapters
1. First Meetings

This wasn't exactly the way she had expected this to play out. Far from being the hunter, she was now among the hunted. The company were racing as fast as they could to the widest open space middle earth could afford at the moment. Azog and his horde baring down upon them at a blazing speed. But she had to run too, he was not far behind, and for the moment Azog was the least of all their worries. A sudden movement took her attentions from the group ahead to the giant Orc suddenly towering over her from behind.

Struggling to move away a misplaced step gave way sending her crashing to the ground below. The sound had not escaped the one she feared most. His attentions now diverted to her. Without a second to lose she took off, all four limbs moving at a breakneck speed to evade the giant beast at her back. All her plans had gone to shit in a mere matter of seconds, the only way to survive now was to make herself know to all. This beast would not be sated until he tasted blood and she would not be the one to quench his thirst this day. The group of dwarves were just up ahead. A small hut was the only shelter that could be afforded.

"MOVE!"

They glanced back to see her coming up fast and the beast even faster. Flailing her arms about the dwarves flattened themselves as far back as they could allowing her to use her body as a battering ram against the solid wood door, flying through the house and finally crashing at the back wall, luckily covered in sacks of food. The rest flowed in and with them the head of the great beast. They worked and shouted, fighting to deliver the beast from the doorway. Successfully pushing him back and securing the door.

In all the commotion they were completely oblivious to her presence. Struggling to catch her breath she rested her head backwards on one of the sacks, taking in the cool summer air.

A slight pricking sensation teased her neck, opening her eyes to the group now surrounding her, swords drawn and at the ready. Even the small halfling had his weapon drawn. Glowing a slight blue and as sharp as a needl

"An o-orc?" The little halfling sputtered taking in the soft blue glow as sure sign as Gandalf had said of the presence of orcs and goblins. But this creature before him couldn't be an orc. Creamy tan skin, pale white hair, eyes the color of the skies. Orcs were dreaded creatures dark black skin, sharp teeth, monsters in the truest sense.

The old wizard leaned his staff in closer, the bright light illuminating everything in the room. She felt like a freak on display, and went to hide her face from all the prying eyes in the room when the old wizard caught her hand. His face was of a reassuring nature and she was sure her fear and horror would be eternally etched upon her features.

"An orc perhaps Master Baggins but surely something more. Put your swords away men this fair creature means you no harm" gently pulling to rise the old wizard made use a nearby chair for her.

She meekly sat, trying to pull her frame to take up as less space as possible. she could feel all the eyes in the room boring into her skin. She looked to the Dwarven king, a perpetual scowl glued to his face for all to see. It was no secret that orcs were the enemy of many a person in Middle-earth, but elves were at the top of the list for Dwarves. Without warning his eyes shifted to capture hers. The look deepened into disgust and hatred, a fire burned in those eyes, and she found herself consumed in it.

"What do you see monster?" he shot at her, breaking the silence. She winced at the mention of monster, the word held a painful meaning especially to her. He stepped forward Orcrist at the ready and tightly gripped "Come to cut our throats in our sleep"

"N-N-No" sheepishly she stuttered. Fiddling her hands in her lap, a single tear ran the side of her face. "I only wished to escape the Defiler, then that great beast happened upon me, I didn't know what to do so I ran here" The tears were many now, her chin trembling with every word that passed

All expressions had changed. Orc though she may have been, the sound that came from her lips had certainly bore no kinship to the nasty creatures that haunted their dreams. It was soft and graceful, no malice detected.

"Come now dear" Gandalf held a handkerchief out the the frightened woman. "Master Thorin can be a bit overbearing at times but he means no real harm"

"What business does the white orc want with you?" The young hobbit came to stand by her knees, the glowing blade hidden from sight and mind. All ears waited for what would come next. The White Orc Azog, the mortal enemy of Thorin Oakenshield. They hoped her words would hold some advantage over the dreaded creature.

"I dont know"


	2. Rudi

After all introductions had passed and food was to be had, night had settled upon the skies. The Dwarves were nestled into the horse stalls I made and the halfling had found refuge on a large bag of oats and grains. But even as night was a time of rest, I found I couldn't.

_'What do you see monster...come to cut our throats in our sleep'_

The words stung even now. What right had he to speak to me in that way. Monster, monster, monster, it played in her head.

The faint light could be seen from the kitchen, the straw afforded no comfort to her already sore shoulder. Seeking out the nearest table she made her way to move before her foot caught something hidden in the darkness. The already hurt shoulder caught the brunt of the fall. She braced for the sure hit to the face, but it never came.

Eyes opened to behold the source of her sleepless night. The hand that came to be quickly between herself and the stone floor. Like before his eyes bore into hers but the look never wavered. Laid out like cuddling lovers, she scrambled to right herself. Pushing herself away, the heat from his hand still warming her skin.

"Forgive me"

Quick as my feet could take me I ran to the door placing myself on the other side with a huff. The moonlight lit the valley up like a scene from the sweetest dream. But like many dreams dark things lingered in the shadows. It would have been in my best interest to linger around until daylight broke. Cracking twigs signaled the return of Beorn, the hulking figure coming to rest along side me.

"I'm sure our guests have settled comfortably?" His rough voice carried loudly through the silent night.

"As comfortably as 14 dwarves, one halfling and a wizard could be"

"Quite a group wouldn't you say" a deep chuckle escaped from between his lips.

"Some are fine, others lack a certain social grace" all I could think of was Thorin the arrogant king under the mountain who though he was set above everything and everyone.

"Dwarves are a fickle bunch, gold is all that occupy their thoughts. Gold and that damn mountain."

She knew of what he spoke of. The Misty Mountains. The sacred homelands of the dwarves and the line of Durin. In a flash the greed of a dragon had ripped the dream of a long prosperous future from their grasp.

A dragons greed far surpasses that of dwarves. He won't go willingly, and if he so happens to fall to the dwarves he will most likely take many with him, I do not want that for you"

"What makes you -"

"I know you Rudi, you long for something more than this forrest can offer you. The dwarves speak of gold, they can give you adventure, a life away from this place."

"You would have me go?" a sigh escaped her lips. Taking both her hands in a soft grasp of his one he brought it to rest in his lap.

"I cannot tell you to stay, it would be a selfish act of a lonely old man, all I can offer is a warning: through fire the Line of Durin will fall."

"You know Beorn I would never dream of leaving you and this beautiful valley but I admit I have often longed to see what else this world has to hold."

"And you will. You will see mountains, new woods to be had, people, and perhaps even a dragon. But you must promise me one thing"

"Anything"

If the time comes where your life is in danger, run, run like you've never run before, and come back to me.

"I promise"

A low grumble sounded and he was content. Rising to his feet and taking her hand into his once again he move to open the cottage door. "Now let's welcome our guests properly...even if they are dwarves"

The next hour held many surprises for the company. Beorn, though he hated dwarves pledged his help when faced with the imminent flood of Orcs in his valley.

Rudi asked to join the company much to Thorin chagrin and Fili & Kili's delight. Her delicacies they had eaten in the last day much tastier than Bombur's cooking as of late. Gandalf had fully supported the idea, seeing a spark of something in the young woman, a thirst for adventure. Fili & Kili saw a companion with as much energy to match themselves, Bombur a fellow connoisseur of fine dining, Balin a new student eager for tales of the old days, and to Dwalin and Thorin a headache that should be avoided all together.

The sight of Thorin going toe to toe with Gandalf had her confused. Not more than 5 hours ago he had offered his hand to her, saving her from clumsy spill to the floor. Now it was like the sight of her drives him to anger and rage. No one escaped it, lest of all poor Kili who incurred his uncles wrath at the mere mention of her name. Dodging a quick hand he bounded to stand beside me, practically beaming in excitement. A rosy glow tinting his cheeks. He was a very handsome boy but lacked many of the traits that made dwarves stand out. Looking more from the race of men than dwarve, his height being the only clear indicator.

"Your uncle is a very stubborn man" the words brought another smile upon his lips. His brother joined him, looking along at the sight of the dwarve king fighting with the enormous wizard.

"My money is on Gandalf, one wrong step and I fear the quest will be over before it has begun" Fili stated comically. I laughed at the words just picturing in my head Gandalf stepping on the angered man.

"Is this funny to you Orc?" Thorin questioned, snapping me out of my brief thought. Forgetting about his feud with the wizard he stalked towards me. Anger and disgust again aimed at me like before. Fili & Kili shrinking away from the coming onslaught of words. I stood my ground. If Beorn had taught me anything it was never run from a wild animal that had you in its sights, to do so would mean certain death. I guess it could be applied to my current situation even now. He stopped just short of a hands length away. Eyes gazing down upon me, fist clenching the hilt of his sword. "Does my anger amuse you?"

"It does greatly" I countered trying to keep a grip of my own anger at that word once again. A look of shock crossed his face. "If you are so easily intimidated by a woman, I'd hate to see you up against something as fierce and intimidating as a dragon"

If looks could have killed, I would have been struck down many times over. Fili & Kili stood open mouthed, never before had their uncle been rendered speechless, much less by a woman. The rest of the Dwarves followed suit all except for Dwalin who came to stand beside his King the same hatred for me brewing on his gaze.

"Watch your tongue Orc, this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror and King under the Mountain and you would do well to keep that wicked tongue in your mouth lest it be removed"

"QUIT CALL ME THAT!" I launched my self at the offending dwarve with all the might I could muster, finally snapping, the slurs against me the previous day fueling me on. Another thing Beorn had taught me was to never fight when angry, anger was a weakness that would be used against you. Dwalin was a seasoned fighter and took no trouble flipping me around and on my back. All the air rushed from my lungs, leaving me gasping for breath. Beorn made a move to come to my aid but was stopped by the staff of Gandalf.

"They need to get over this their own way, Thorin would never allow any real harm to come to her "

Hands still wound in the light cover round my arms Dwalin still pinned me to the ground. Tears stained my face quickly running and soaking into the wood floor below me. His hand found my throat starting to squeeze.

"Maybe it would be a kindness to put a pitiful creature such as you out if it's misery"

His grip tightened, struggling to get away he pinned my arms above my head with his free hand. My legs kicked, seeking out anything to help free me. But nothing came. Darkness was beginning to creep into my visions and time started to slow.

"Dwalin that's enough!"

Before the darkness could claim me my senses retuned and his hands receded away from my throat. I rolled over to my knees gasping for breath once again. Clutching my throat I could feel the abused flesh starting to bruise. Kili move to help me but I held a hand to him to stop. Looking to Thorin I saw a brief look of regret.

Gathering what bit of sense I could I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time,... I ran.

To the forrest I ran.


	3. Wounded Pride

Far from being physically wounded, my pride hurt more. Thorin looked regretful, but still it was he that had allowed the transgression upon me. No one moved to help me, not even Beorn. I cried to myself for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe dirty Orc filth was all they had thought me to be.

Night was falling again. The Company was surely gone by now, but I couldn't bring myself to drag my wounded pride back to the cottage. I had to. The woods were crawling with so called dirty Orc filth and in my haste I had wandered without reason straight into the forrest like an idiot. Listening closely I could hear a faint whispering of words. Had my wails alerted something to my presence? I had to get back to Beorn, to alert him. But my curiosity had gotten the better of me as I slowly crept through the massive branches and vines that had littered the forrest floor. A soft glow permeated the air ahead. Closer still I crept. Keeping my chest as low to the ground as possible, crawling like a spider.

Orcs, two of them.

I could smell them, nasty, rotten demons. Huddled around a small fire eating who knows what. They spoke in a language foreign to my ears. I felt uneasy. These were the real monster the Dwarve King had thrown me in with, how blind could you be. The situation was already much too risky, but before I could retreat a firm hand closed around my mouth, nearly covering my whole face.

Beorn glanced at me with a finger to his mouth. Bidding me to be as silent as the grave. Releasing me he scooted me further back in an awaiting pair of arms. Looking to see Kili I beamed but quickly put the puzzle together. If he was still here than the rest surely were too. A dread washed over me, the hurt pride coming back again. Thorin crouched along with the rest, Dwalin and Balin faithfully at his sides. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing the hurt still lingering. So I remained in Kili's embrace. Beorn signaled us to start moving back when my misplaced step away from Kili's arms yielded a cracking twig and our position. In the blink of an eye one had burst forward from the trees and crashed into me sending us to the ground below.

It slashed and swung a small dagger towards my face. Each time he missed, my luck was running out until finally the dagger hit home burying itself in the flesh above the right side of my chest just missing my neck by two inches. Screaming bloody murder I managed to bring my feet under the creature and using all my force launched it away from myself and into the pile of Dwarves. Grabbing the hilt I tried pulling but the pain was too much. I dragged myself to lay against the nearest tree leaving the fight to the men. Taking a small branch between my teeth I bared down in pain, forcefully extracting the serrated metal from my shoulder. Letting it fall to my side. Quickly chewing some leaves I plugged the wound for the moment.

One Orc was down, Beorn snapping his neck without much effort. The other, my attacker, danced around in a circle the Dwarves and Beorn had him confined to. Lifting myself with my useful arm I joined the circle pushing through Beorn and Dwalin at his side, grasping the bloody dagger in my good hand. Beorn inspected the wound taking gentle care not to further the damage to the skin. Thorin came forward to take the dagger from my hand. His fingers gently brushing mine as the dagger was removed. He showed a brief look of concern before turning away.

"Take hold of it" he shouted commanding Dwalin and Kili forward to restrain the beast.

Kneeling with his arms extended in the dwarves grasp. It roared and growled, speaking the black tongue. Thorin came forward to grasp the creature round the head sliding the dagger through the chin and up into its head. It fell from Kili's and Dwalin's grasp into a heap at their feet.

"We should get back" Beorn stated "there could be others."

The horses had been hidden from sight. The dwarves taking a mount each for the trip back. Beorn and Gandalf walking along side me. A hand reached out to me. Looking to Thorin above he beckoned me to the saddle.

"Your injured. You shouldn't be walking" Looking the other dwarves glanced intently waiting to see what I would do.

"It not my feet that are injured Master Thorin, I'm fit to walk back on my own power"

No sooner than the words left my lips had Beorn softly lifted me up, swinging my leg over the saddle and nestling me in front of Thorin. My head just coming to rest against the middle of his thick beard. A arm snaked around my waist anchoring me to his body, carefully avoiding my injured limb. We rode in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The only sounds coming from the forrest and the clatter of the horses. Brushing a stand of hair away from my face with a huff of breath Thorin spoke.

"Forgive me for what happened earlier, I should not have let it escalate as far as it did" I hated admitting my wrong. But if we're to be on this journey together, I had to squash the animosity between us. "I should not have been so easily angered, nor should I have thrown myself at your friend the way I did"

Just thinking about it my hand instinctively rose to touch the bruises at the base of my neck. Thorin's hand also rose to touch lightly the tender flesh. Running a finger along side of my chin slightly tilting my head back into his shoulder to face him, seeing the damage for himself. It was here I got a good look at the man that was Thorin Oakenshield. Blue eyes scanned my skin looking for any sign of further damage. My breathing hitched in my throat. Even for a dwarve he was a very ruggedly handsome man. Never before had one even dared to touch me as he did. Releasing me I again looked ahead, but for a moment I swear I could feel a hand running the length of braid down my back. A smile slowly pulled into a wide grin, maybe this adventure would prove to be more interesting than I had previously imagined.

This would be my last night at the cottage with Beorn. Tomorrow I would travel with the company to the vast lands and the Lonely Mountain. As much as I wanted to go, I was still a little apprehensive. I had been with Beorn a little over 5 years now. He was much my father figure as he was a friend and the thought of leaving him here alone was weighing heavily on my mind. Sinking further into the water I rested my head near the edge of the large basin. Watching my toes wiggling through the water and bubbles at the other end.

"I can hear you, you know" I spoke aloud the the seemingly empty room. A dark brown mop of hair appeared from around the corner. Kili and that bashful sheepish grin spilled into the room.

"I'm sorry miss I d-didn't know you-"

""Calm down its fine" I raised my hands from beneath the 3 inches of bubbles. "Can't see anything through this mess."

"Come, sit" I beckoned to the small stool near the tub. "Something I could help you with?"

"D-d-..."

"Young dwarve surely you've seen a unclothed woman before"

"Yes..I mean no, oh I don't know what I mean"

I laughed making the thickness of bubbles rise and fall.

"What I meant to say was" he said taking a deep breath and straightening himself out. "how is your arm?"

The skin was slightly puckered where the stitch ran through but I was assured all would be well in time.

"Óin did a wonderful job, I'm afraid left to Beorn a very noticible scar would have formed"

Running the free hand through my now unbraided hair I scrubbed it thoroughly adding bubbles as I went. Pulling leaves and twigs from the white mass, I wanted nothing more than to scrub away the thoughts of today.

"So did you come all this way just to ask about my arm..." Taking handfuls of water I repeatedly rinsed the soap from my hair and face. Wringing the long strands out and piling it in a loose bun in the back secured with one of Beorn's large clothespins. "Or is there something more?

"Well n-n-no not really"

"Well then" I said standing up straight out the water, the many bubbles quickly returning into the water. "I guess you best be off Master Kili"

The furious blushing and shock that ran across his face would be enough to last me for a lifetime. He sputtered mumbling something along the lines of 'so sorry' 'I must get back' before he disappeared completely from the room. Taking the small bowl I finished completely rinsing off the suds and took the nearest cloth to wrap around myself. One of Beorn's it was enough fabric to make a complete outfit.

Grabbing the brush and heading for my room I briefly passed the kitchen, housing the entire company. Glancing at Kili I gave a slight nod, his blush returned and Fili shot him a quizzical look. Thorin however was a different story. The ill tempered man I had expected to see was no longer there, in his place a different person stood. In his eyes: wonderment, longing, lust?

It couldn't be.

His feelings for something such as me had been made abundantly clear the past few days. What ever I had mistook for lust had to be something else entirely. Maybe a new understanding was forming between us, one of mutual respect. I curtsied gripping the edge of the cloth with my brush hand, then like the queen I felt myself to be in that moment, walked off my chin to the sky, and a newfound sense of worth.

Tomorrow was only a short time away. Then the real adventure would begin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

authors note:

Forgive any spelling or actual event mistakes. I'm barreling this story out at a good rate and will eventually go back and tinker with different things I may have missed or forgotten altogether.

Read and Review. It's what keeps me going!


End file.
